The Dress
by Kittona
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened to the maid dress Shigure gave Tohru for white day? one-shot


Another story I wrote years ago and never got around to posting….

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Fruits Basket?

Summery: Did you ever wonder what happened to that maid dress that Shigure got Tohru? We never see it, and that got me wondering…

**THE DRESS**

**

* * *

  
**

"I can't believe Shigure got her _that_ for white day!" Yuki exclaimed. He and Kyo had just gotten home from school and were sitting in the living room glaring at the…the…well Yuki supposed it could be called a dress. The perve.

"For once I agree with you", muttered Kyo. He would _never _allow Tohru to wear that while cleaning the house! Suddenly he bolted upright from his position laying on the couch.

"I've got a great idea! While Tohru's out shopping lets destroy it!" Kyo had the fiery look in his eyes he usually reserved for training. He didn't want to include Yuki in his grand scheme, but he realized that two heads were better than one and he had to find a way to destroy it, fast! Tohru was due back in ten minutes!

Yuki didn't really want to work with Kyo, but he did want to get rid of that despicable dress, and decided that this would be the best opportunity. He nodded and they snagged the dress.

Now that they'd decided action was necessary, they just had to figure out what.

"I know!" Kyo shouted. "Let's send it to Kagura!"

"Great idea Kyo and the next time she sees you she'll be so overjoyed by the gift that she'll have to love you _twice_ as hard." Yuki had a deadpan look on his face as he said this but inwardly he was smirking.

Kyo winced at the mental image and concurred that that was probably a bad idea. "Didn't think about that…"

"That's your problem; you never think anything through, stupid cat." This time Yuki did smirk.

Kyo twitched. 'Why that little…' "I'd like to see you come up with a better idea!" he challenged.

"I believe I just have. I'll cut it into pieces and then dump it in the outside trash can. Tomorrow's trash day, no one will ever suspect." And with that Yuki whipped out the scissors and began. Kyo just quirked an eyebrow.

Suddenly they heard, "Yuki, Kyo Shigure and I are back!" The two boys in question stiffened.

"Damn rat, your way is taking too long! The paper shredder'll be faster, come on!" The two of them ran into Shigure's office to try that. It was going along nicely when:

"Damn!" Kyo cursed.

"Nice going stupid cat. You jammed Shigure's paper shredder." Yuki hissed. Kyo glared back.

"Yuki, Kyo where are you?" Tohru called. "Could you help me with dinner?" They could hear her coming towards them.

"Damn, we can't let her see us like this!" Kyo exclaimed, panicking.

"I know that stupid cat! Give me a second, I'm thinking." Yuki's mind raced, surely there was something they could do!

Yuki didn't seem to be deciding on anything, so Kyo took the initiative. "Here help me carry it outside and we'll…ah….bury it…yah, that's it bury it!" Yuki just shook his head and helped Kyo carry the dress, with paper shredder still attached, outside. They carried it a ways away and Yuki had his rat friends dig a hole. Then they buried the dress and shredder and hurried back to the house.

* * *

Later at dinner they were all enjoying the meal when Shigure asked if anyone had seen his paper shredder. "It's the weirdest thing its like it just up and walked away or something."

Tohru also had a question. "Has anyone seen the dress I left in the living room? I was going to wash it tonight." Yuki and Kyo traded looks and then burst out laughing.

Mission Acomplished.

* * *

A couple of days later Kyo just about chocked on the soda he was drinking as Tohru walked into the room wearing…the dress. 'How? It was in at least three pieces and attached to the fragging paper shredder! Not to mention buried in the garden…'

"I…I thought you couldn't find it?" Kyo finally managed to get the question out after a few moments of sputtering.

"Kyo are you alright? And find what?" Tohru asked, all innocence as usual.

"F-fine… That dress, I thought you said you couldn't find it?" Kyo asked almost desperately.

"Oh, that. Shigure got me one for every day of the week. Something about it being a shame if I couldn't wear it just because it was dirty.

Kyo wilted. "Right, that'd be a shame…" he muttered and started plotting.

* * *

~Owari


End file.
